All it took was a white room
by Georgiawho
Summary: quick ploy summary; Rose & The doctor are visiting the Planet Choon; except its changes since the last time the doctors last visit, the citizens are trying to form a collection of the emotive reactants, and guess who there new test subjects are ;
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Okay, I gave up on my last story, but I am determined to make this one work. That's right, its a smut, and please be nice in reviews, I cant help it God gave me a dirty mind; but surely its better expressing it through a sexy Scottish man, & the new face of prostitution [I love them both :) **

**10/Rose**

**Set After Doomsday; NOT a reunion fic, in fact Rose has been travelling with our favourite timelord for sometime now; but neither of the mention that day on Bad Wolf bay; until they are forced to accept it.**

**And unfortunately; no I do not have any connections with the cast, or creators of Doctor who (N) I wish :(**

**enjoy (yn)**

Chapter 1 :)

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet walking around the Tardis console, this was the life, a bit of The Clash blaring out of the Tardis' marvellous speakers as he kicked his heels waiting for Rose Tyler.

He couldn't help it, the sigh had past his lips before he could stop himself, it was getting harder and harder lately to just ignore the blatant obvious. Mind you, a lot had actually changed since their brutal situation and he sure had noticed the subtle changes.  
It was there 307th Date today; well that's how he liked to put it, she however saw it as just another 'adventure' where trouble would instinctively find them. Calmly the ancient timelord ran a skinny hand through his messy brown hair.  
All this waiting was starting to annoy him, they'd arrived about half an hour ago and he was dying to get outside and explore, but that was just the big child inside of him trying to get out. Or maybe it was in fact a distraction from the battle he was fighting between his head and his heart.

Even though he would never say it to her, not aloud at least. He loved Rose Marion Tyler, but thinking it made him feel nauseous. As his determined brain reminded him, He was a timelord, not all pink and yellow like the silly human girl who had stolen his heart; he could live forever but she could die from a cold. It just wasn't fair.  
Plus there were so many rules, so many boundaries he had to put up, had to make sure his eyes wouldn't linger of her for too long or if they ever got to a uncomfortable moment, he would alter the conversation by one of his many famous ramblings.

Which was just what the stupid brain of his was doing now; rambling.  
"er-hem"

The doctor looked up, and he felt his jaw go a little slack, and a warm sensation run through his stomach, Rose had interrupted his rambling and his mind was blank, he gazed at her like a love-struck teenager and licked his lower lip and just a flash of his eyes showed the love and lust he held for her right now.  
How could she get away with a shirt like? He mused staring just for a fraction of a illi second, it was tartan and with a waist belt around the middle; and her usual worn out old denim jeans that hugged her elegant thighs...  
"Stop it"

a voice growled in his head "come on...adventure...lets go, say something anything-"  
The doctor finally silenced his inner thoughts

"Rose.. Come on shake a leg, Planet Choon- part of the Yelti Galaxy, came here just before I met you, well the old me did..still technically me though-"

Rose just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
He was always like this, constantly rambling on just to keep silence at bay. She just grinned her brilliant smile and walked towards the doorway with him watching him pull on that long tanned coat of his, how he didn't trip over that thing when they were running was incredible- Still she'd be gotten used to it.

It was just one of those things when you travelled with the Doctor; stuff that didn't even make rose blink anymore like the size of the Tardis; would make any other human who'd never met the doctor quiver in fear.

Because that's what humans were like, so naïve to what was happening only a few million miles above their own heads, intergalactic wars and the selling of planets.

She just chuckled softly and slipped her hand into the doctors, a pastime of theirs, they just fitted perfectly together and she grinned

"come on you- show me where we are"

The doctor didn't have to say anything; neither did Rose they just smiled and pushed open the door to the new world before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

Reviews are welcome :)

There is always a certain feeling you get when you step out into a new world, the ground feels different the air tate different, visually everything is different, and this new world was no exception.  
The Doctor and Rose took in deep breaths their strides matching as they walked, the grass beneath their covered feet was tinted purple and the ground beneath that was burnt red, it was quite a contrast, the smell exiding from the grass was quite perculiar, a kind of tangy, orangey smell.  
The sky was a dark yellow and the clouds were pitch black. Rose shivered slightly, it looked vulgar as if it was warnign them.

She looked at the Doctor finally squeezing his hand

"so fill me in-"

The doctors head snapped to meet hers, and he felt a beginning of a red flush start at the bottom of his neck, what was the matter with him? He was not a horny 200 year odl anymore so why was every little thing so innuendo to him?

During this quick realisation in the Doctor's frantic mind, he noticed Roses's lips had been moving- oh her lips those sweet sweet cherry red lips-

"doctor?"

It tooka good 5 seconds before he reacted

"sorry- zoned out, can you repeat all of that?"

Rose sighed as if it was too much effort, but she smiled widely her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth captured by her white teeth

Oh rassilon there must be rules against that sort of behaviour.  
"i said; Fill me in; time? Place? Date? Population? Safe dangerous? "

She repeated watching as the doctor sucked ina deep bretah readying himself for the factual storm.

"time? Well judging by the fact its still bright i'd say oooh early after noon? Place? We're in the Town of ..Fluix, just outside the town actually but either way...Sorry rambking again arnt I? Date? Gonna be honest, no blinkin' idea and population..well last time I came here it was booming, bit of a baby boom, but depending on the date, it could be close to the Klocks extinction"

He sucked ina few more breaths to fill his respitory system up.  
Rose stared at him, her eyebrow raising of it own accord as she took all of the information in, what caught her attention was the mention of extinction  
"whatcha mean extinction?"

She asked him with a puzzled look

"what happen? What goes wrong for them?"  
The doctor smiles at her shrewly, another downside to time travel, no matter whee to end up you know that everything has its end, and it looked like by the look fo the sky it was coming. Roses question made him smile though, even though she thought she'd seen it all she was still only human, and questions like these often showed her naivety.

"Legends say that the Klocks, started looking into emotive science, thats science of different species emotions, and how they affect them, like … humans can fall in and out of love relatively easily, whether its with a person or with a tv show its still there..whereas with timelords our bond is much stronger and deeper and once we admit our love of someone thats it, we cant control our feelings around the person-"

The doctor stopped mid flow hearing a spluttering coming from rose, a raw giggle chase out of her lips and he frowned

"what, may ia sk is so funny"  
Rose calmed down a little but kept biting her lip. Trying to control herself

"ou've basically just said that Timelords cant...function sexually without admitting their love to someone"

The doctor stared at her his expression stone dead serious, when he finally spoke his voice was low and almost hurt which seized any fits of laughter from roses lips.

"whats so funny about that"

he said his eyes darkened and burnign into hers, just for a second she saw a flicker of fury.

"we arent...weren't-" he stopped to orrect himself "as fickle as you humans, when we find someone we want to spend the rest of our being with its deeper than marriage, you are bonded to that person until death actually does do you part!"he said almost In a snarl

"unlike like humans, you jump bed to bed from one person to the other without so much of thinking of the consequences, but when STI's and unwanted pregnancies became the problem you found your stupid selves wandering where you had gone wrong"

Rose flinched at this, she hadnt ment to hurt him, but it was quite obvious she'd touched a nerve.  
"did..did you have a mate- well bonded person..?"

she couldnt help herself the question had already slipped out. The doctor turned to look at her and it was only then she realised they had stopped walking. And that it was gettign darker. His voice was low and deep and it made her shiver, almost in fear

"yes. But she died. Her name was romana"

The silence between them spoke louder than words, it was almost screaming at them.

So when they were both hot on the back of the head, neither of them new a thing as their faces tumbled down and hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :)

A/n bloody hell, 3rd chapter, i'm determined I tell you :)

Darkness, that's all either of them could see, pure black darknees, The doctors subconscious, tred to submerge, but unfortunately nothing happened, all he could do was sleep, let his mind wander, in hope that rose was close by and safe...

Rose was the first to wake, she jolted fully awake, her doe like eyes squinting in the bright light of the room;  
Where were they? What'd happened?

Then the memories came flooding back and she let out a grumble, a soft breeze was flowing around the room, and rose shivered, she pulled her jumper closer around her and she stayed sat still.

Again, softer this time, Rose looked around, and a little relief washed over her to see the timelord placed next to her, still to awake from the hazy slumber.

Rose stood up, pushing against the padded white wall, it was always them, all get caught or captured or in high amounts of trouble, came with the guessed and laughed merrily.

It could be worse, for being kept as prisoners, they had a bathroom, and a fridge, with a few scattered pillows on the floor and a duvet. Rose noticed it was one duvet.

She jumped a little when she heard a grouchy voice say

"that'll be a hard one to share, you humans always steal duvets... especially women"  
Rose scoffed but still turned around and knelt next to the doctor, she pleasantly surprised to see him smiling at her, though the smile was interupted when a voice circulated around the room.

Personally Rose found it sounded a lot like the answer phone lady she'd usually get when ringing her mother.

"hello and welcome to the white room, sir and madam"

The doctor sat up rubbig his head grudgingly, he was used to being caunfortunatelye didnt like thr sound of 'The White Room' Thpatienthtreatmenttinued speaking.

"apologies come from management in the way we had to bring you here, unfortunatley some of our staff do not understand correct paitient treatement, and they have been dealt with accordingly."  
didnt. Rose and The doctor simutainously shivered and listened still quiet.

"Over the next 12 hours you will be involved in a series of experiments, a certain gas will be emitted into your room and will tamper with your emotions, we have never seen the reactiosn of a human or a timelord, so this will be educational."

The doctor let out a grumble and rose elbowed him in the ribs.  
"The Emotion will start in 2 minutes, the first one being happiness; food will be provided at appropriate lunchtimes, and if you are snackish, food will be on offer in your refrigerator. Thank you for your co-operation"  
The voice on the tape ended and left a deafening silence, a lot like the one they had previously been in before being kidnapped.  
It was only when she looked to her left did Rose notice a frantic doctor standing up pacing around touching his coat and trouser pockets.  
"what's wrong?"  
She asked foolishly as the doctor stared at her

"what's wrong? Seriously?! Well we've been kidnapped and then put in a locked room, where we will be drugged for some final experiment, and they also taken my sonic screwdriver meaning we have no means of escape-"  
Rose was about to argue back when the voice rang clear

"Stage one; Happiness"  
They both looked at each other and took a breath. 30 minutes starting now.  
*

20 minutes had past and Rose and the doctor were sat on the floor, giggling at each other, smiles spread over there faces, it felt so nice, so happy and carefree, and at this particular time they were discussing Old times;

"I didn't forget him! I simple had my attention captured other wise!"

The doctor argued laughing at Rose who was in fits of giggles

"Hardly! He stood there half an hour holding that button down! And you were off on one of your selfish rant-"

So lost in conversation, they didn't hear the voice say  
"stage 2; sadness"

The doctors expression immediately changed, in fact his eyes began welling up

"you really think i'm selfish?"

he said pouting biting his lower lip, as one free tear began to fall.

Rose stared at him going very quiet as a cold feeling spread through her, almost like depression.

"i never said that...i meant sometimes you tend to go overboard on your speeches"  
The doctor upset turned to anger very quickly

"what do you mean overboard? You never complain!"

Rose spluttered for an answer but shook her head.

Hours passed and the torture continued, they went through many different phases, sadness turned to anger, which turned to sorrow, which turned to nervousness, more and more emotions running through them.  
And although the doctor hated the expression, it literally was an emotional roller-coaster.  
But it was the last hour when things turned dark, the final test, according to the scientists results, they both were responding well, giving off different symptoms, but theses last two were the final test, see how far they could push their subjects.

"stage 13; pain"

The doctors eyes flashed up at the speaker and he stood rising to his feet, anger surged through him

"i demand t=you stop this, ill do this one, leave her alone"

there was no response and this enfuried the doctor more

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

As he went to punch the wall, hoping it was the door, The doctor doubled over in pain, it was excruciating, like multiple men were kicking and beating his poor body.  
This was worse than any regeneration, the pain continued more and more and more, stumbling against the wall, his forehead sheened in sweat and then the proper torture began.  
At first it was just a whimper, a weak protest, but then the beautiful creature he saw as his, was curled up into a tiny ball, a scream ripped from her lips.

"n-no" he moaned out, and gripped the walls, his worry for rose overriding the pain as he pushed himself to her, gathering her into his arms, oh he needed to stop the screaming, please make it stop, it wasn't fair, it really wasn't fair. Anythign but this

"m-make it stop! Not to her not to her"

he yelled angrily and felt her quiver on his lap and he kept her close whispering soothing words to her.

His need to keep rose safe overruled anything, nothing in the time vortex could ever sway him from protecting his Rose.

The doctor froze

His? Since when was she his?  
The doctor kissed her forehead wishing the pain away.

Rose however was curled up, hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket sobbing on him, the pain killing her, at least it felt like it.

Te constant flash of images.  
On the bay, seeing him looking so hurt, seeing that stray tear.

'NO!"

Rose screamed clutching him closer, she didn't want him hurting not over her not over anyone, he was her doctor and-she needed him safe, she'd already given her life to save him, though it'd ended differently and she'd do it again in a second.

Time passed quickly, maybe it was because she was distracted, or maybe it was there captors had pity but she could feel it ebbing away.

"doctor..."

she whimpered softly sitting up in his grip realising how tight he was holding her, rose shifted a bit so she was facing him her legs wrapped around him, and her face level with his, soothingly she stroked his face and his damp hair, whispering assuring words to him.

After about another 3 minutes allowing them both to have a drink eat and cool down, The voice sounded again

"thank very much for your time, there is only one test left, and we have seen from the chemistry between you particular beings it could in fact come in handy"  
The Doctor looked up finishing the banana he'd just treated himself to.

"wh-"

"stage 14; Lust"  
The doctor looked at Rose, and found her gaze already settled one him

There was no escaping this white room, no where to run or hide.  
This was going to be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

bloody hell this only took em one night this story i'm waiting for my indesign to work for y media coursework so I though it's kill some time.

I think this could be the final chapter, i'm not sure what I can do with this after this chapter, so if you could gimme any idea's they'd be gladly appreciated, thank you for reading, and here is the smut we've all been waiting for.

Oh and fyi, I still dont own doctor who, and sorry fro any previous mistakes in this story, remember it is my first feedback would help ;D

on we go;

Time stopped, in fact to them both, they were both sure neither of them had taken a breath or taken their eyes away from the other since the word Lust.

Rose was the first one who took a breath, as she felt light-headed and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

The doctor followed suit, and he could feel it, the first traces of arousal seeping into his system, he could feel himself already beginning to harden, and that was just from looking at rose, his eyes cast over her body, he noticed the way the light gleamed off of her throat and collarbone junction, where just one single droplet of sweat fell.  
The doctor stared, bewitched at the view before him, not realising his whole body was tense as he tried to control himself, but it was a lost cause and he knew it.

Rose however stood very still, she could see it, the way his eyes darkened, how he looked over her as if she were some sort of treat,  
"d-Doctor"

She shut her eyes as soon as she said it, her voice sounded so low , so husky, she was scared to look at what it' done to the doctor.  
The doctor kept staring, every single reason why eh should step those few small steps and claim her were running rampant in his head she was his companion, his friend, his best friend, she knew him inside out...

But on top of that were every reason why he should.

Her lips look at them, remember what she said on that beach the day she made the unknown claim that would mean he could only ever be like this for her.

He felt a almost painful throb from behind his zip, and that concluded this.  
Shove the list shove the reason, he was going to make love to Rose Tyler, consequences uncured for.

Taking a few strides, he noticed she took the steps away, until her back hit the padded wall.  
Each hand slammed either side of her head so she was incased by a clearly now aroused doctor.

Rose stared at him, no words had been said between them till she growled out

"we shouldn't"

The doctor shook his head

"oh Rose we should"  
She tried to clear her head by shaking it, but ti made it worse, Rose could feel heat tugging at the apex of her thighs, consuming her, her own self restraint breaking down.  
Oh she'd wanted this for so long, but not like this, to her it would always be soft slow sensual kisses, gentle and careful touches, not lusting needy kissing which he was now trailing down her throat leaving a ice like sensation afterwards, nor would she of imagined that he's have her hips successfully pinned down with his own, and she could feel his need his want for her.

Trailing his lips up to her ear, his tongue darted out licking the shell of Rose ear, she tasted sweet, a little salty and something completely Rose.  
The doctor groaned  
"do you now what you did that day you told em you loved me"  
Rose could of sworn all the oxygen in the room evaporated, Rose panted for air, blushing furiously red, why now? Why would he do this now?

Rose whimpered a little feeling the coolness of his tongue in contrast to her now burning skin

"what?"

she could only manage that word, her voice weak and cracking, her own love and list oozing through her entire being.

"you made a claim on me"

he said short kissed across her face, on each cheek then dangerously close to her lips and she whimpered in frustration trying to capture his lips.

But with no avail the determined timelord kept talking  
"i was telling yo; before this wonderful wonderful accident, about timelord and how we exist, what our relationships were.

I never thought it would be possible for a simple human girl to make a claim on me'

he sucked on her skin for a little bit letting out little moans his need pressing into her and he grated his hips against her the friction causing them both to gasp. After a few deep breaths the doctor examined her marked skin with delight.

"your my mate rose Tyler, your the only one who will ever make me feel like this.." he growled

"its been so hard, just being around you since you came back home."

Rose stopped for a second, maybe they'd just needed the gas as an excuse

"what's was the end of that sentence"

she asked suddenly there mouths dangerously close and the doctor stared at her, right through to her soul

"rose Tyler, I love you..you promised em forever.... and im damn well making sure we get that"  
he said to her before her grabbed his tie pulling his lips to her and crashing them together.

In what order, neither of them were sure, but soon enough, they were in fact both as naked as the day they were born.  
Rose had a tight grip on his messy brown hair and kept her lips against him, on of her silky legs rubbing against him, and rose could feel a slight damp spot on her stomach where the throbbing erection of the timelords, had been pressed against her,

"are you sure"

he grunted out, moaning in small bouts of pleasure, rolling his hips against her, suddenly rose felt her feet lifted from the ground and she wrapped her legs around the skinny waist of the man she...loved, she could finally say it now,

Rose looked at him, feeling him poised at her entrance, and she looked at him

"i love you my doctor"

and with his forehead pressed against her,s Rose felt him fully sheath himself in her tight wet heat.

Minutes, maybe hours passed,with them both there, panting at just that one motion, both two far gone to make this time really count, next tiem, oh next time he'd tke his sweet time, find every bit of her that made her moan and writhe, and he'd take his time about it.

Rose however was clutching at his hair, making the first move as she rose and pulled herself back down on him, grinning dirtily at the moan she got from him.  
She was wrong this is how it would always be, so passionate so hard and fast, no time to stop, just spiralling to the next adventure.

And boy what an adventure this would be.

It wasn't long, before the doctors hips were snapping into her, short hard strokes, that left her panting and groaning, after angling differently Rose screamed his name, her orgasm sudden but burning bright as gold flooded her eyelids,and she felt the Doctors own hips snap up and his maon carried through the air.  
Again, hours must of passed before rose dropped her legs, and she opened her eyes, the doctor head in the crook of her neck and she let out a tinkle of a laughter, in which he pulled out of her and rose whimpered.

She stared at him, and he looked at her, and as they went to talk, The doors slid open  
"thank you for your time. Good-bye"

Rose and the doctor nervously gathered clothing and dressed in silence, before they left, rose kissed him softly."we're not ignoring this"

she told him firmly and the doctors eyes danced for a second as he took her hand, like that very first time.

"Oh Rose Tyler... You don't know what I have in-store for you as soon as we are home"  
Rose gawped as he led them away back to the familiar Blue Box.

End :)

R&R :)


End file.
